Ash and Winona
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and Winona have some special fun inside a plane near Fortree City. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

It was a beautiful day in Hoenn. The sky looks normal and everywhere around the region seems perfectly normal. Over the past few months, crimes haven't been committed, meaning that Hoenn was a safe place to live. Some civilians from Sinnoh, Unova, Jotho, and Kanto, especially, came here after hearing about it being safe.

Speaking of Kanto, someone and his Pokemon from that region was heading to Fortree City. His name was Ash. He had Pikachu with him too. Yesterday, one of his friends, May, called and told him about Hoenn being safe and Ash decided to live there. On his way to Fortree City, he saw a plane.

"I wonder why someone would put their plane here?" Ash said. "Hmm... Maybe I should take a look and see who's in here." As he went inside, he saw Winona with her eyes closed, smiling. She was taking a beauty nap. "Winona?"

"Is that you, Ash?" Winona asked. She didn't open her eyes.

"Yeah, man. It's me," Ash replied.

Now she opened her eyes and gasped, seeing Ash standing near her. "It's really you!" Winona exclaimed as she got up. Then, she hugged Ash tight.

"Too tight..." Ash said.

"Sorry, Ash," Winona apologized as she let go of him.

"It's okay, Winona," Ash said.

"What brings you here, Ash?" Winona asked as she gave him a lovely look on her face. Ash explained why he came here. "I see. I'm glad you're here, though. Why don't you join me in here for a while."

"Okay," Ash said. He joined Winona as both sat down. Pikachu, too, joined her. "So, is this your plane?"

"Uh-huh," Winona replied. "I took a ride around it in Sinnoh. After that, I stopped here to take a nap."

"Huh," Ash said.

"Here's my flying license, by the way," Winona said, showing Ash her license.

"Nice."

"Yeah, I know," Winona said, putting her license back inside her pocket. Now she moved a bit closer to Ash, still giving him that lovely look. "Ash. There's something you need to know," Winona said. It was important.

"What is it, Winona?" Ash asked.

"I love you. I always do," Winona replied. She suddenly pressed her lips on his, her tongue reaching to his so she can swirl all over it. As Ash swirled his back, she went under his pants to play with his cock. After touching the erected thing, she wrapped her hand around it before pleasuring it. "So warm and big," Winona spoke in her mind.

She did love Ash. She thought about joining him, May, Brock, and Max after giving him her badge, but she was afraid that someone will vandalize her Gym. Also, she had no one else to substitute for her as a Gym Leader. It happened a few years back when Hoenn was a dangerous region to live until today, where it became peaceful. Whenever she dreamed about her and Ash having fun together, she always play with his cock and getting fucked by it during those sexual fantasies. Right now, she's jerking it.

As for Ash, he felt special after someone admitted that they love him before kissing him. Other girls kissed him too, but they never told him that they love him. Some, like Winona, had a crush on Ash, but they never shared their feelings to him.

But anyway, Winona broke her kiss with Ash. Then, she began pulling Ash's pants and underwear down and Ash helped her. After exposing his cock, Winona mouthed it slowly while her hand remained on it. She stroked it fast as she resumed jerking it from the bottom part.

"Ah. Winona. That feels so good," Ash said, moaning. He loved the feeling from his cock and the way how Winona was looking at him with those gorgeous, purple eyes of hers. "God, you're so beautiful."

Hearing what Ash just said, Winona moved her hand away from his cock as she stroked it deep. Ash enjoyed the sounds Winona was making. Pikachu, however, had his head tilted as he looked confused. A bit of saliva dripped out of mouth, hitting Ash's pubes and balls. That made her blowjob sexier.

Winona always thought of his cock being big and it was true. She's been waiting so long for this so she can suck it and getting fucked by it all day and night. Speaking of getting fucked, she'll let him thrust her private areas after making his cock ejaculate.

"You're so good at this, baby... You really are..." Ash said. "Oh... Oh... Ah... Winona... It feels like I'm about to cum..."

His manhood finally ejaculated, filling Winona's mouth with his semen. "Tell me how it tastes, Winona..." Ash said as Winona let go of his cock while tasting his sperm.

After a few seconds, she swallowed it. Then, she said, "It's good, honey. I knew it would be."

"Ah."

"Now fuck that tight pussy of mine," Winona said.

Switching places with Ash, she took her clothes off as fast as she can while Ash stood behind her. Now she bent down. Touching her waists with his hands, he plunged his big manhood deeply inside her cunt and he moved his hips.

"Go fast, Ash," Winona said, moaning.

Doing as told, he moved his hips faster. He enjoyed the wet sounds Winona's pussy was making. Her huge breasts were bouncing in the same rate as his balls. They didn't really care that much if anyone listened to the constant moaning and grunting. Their breathing became heavier too, but they didn't care about that either. It was about them having fun.

Winona, especially, was having fun. She had her hands squeezing seat as she enjoyed each hard thrust. Her cheeks, along with Ash's, rose heavily and the tingling inside her went crazy. This isn't one of Winona's fantasies. This is reality and she's damn proud of it.

After more thrusts, she reached her climax. "You can... stop for now..." Winona said. His thrusting on her cunt ended. After both calmed down, Winona said, "Now fuck my ass."

Winona resumed her moaning after Ash took his cock a visit deep inside her anus. Once again, Ash put his hands on her waists so he can move fast. "So great. So fucking great," Winona said, squeezing her hands on the seat again.

"Agreed, Winona," Ash agreed, loving the feeling and the sound from her ass.

"Don't stop until I say so, okay?"

"Okay, Winona," Ash said. He wasn't sure how long Winona can take his cock, but as long as he's fucking her, he's happy. Like Pokemon battles, he find sex very addictive. Same for Winona.

Five minutes later, Winona told Ash to stop and he did. Now she laid on the floor as both tried to calm down. "Now fuck my tits until you cum on me," Winona said.

Sitting on Winona, he put his cock between her breasts before moving his hips. She fantasized about this too, but not all the time. "Here it comes, Winona!" Ash reminded as his cock was getting ready to ejaculate.

It did and his sperm almost hit Winona's right eye. "Almost shot my eye out, but it's not your fault," Winona said, wiping Ash's love goo off her face before swallowing it.

"I love you, Winona," Ash said as he laid on Winona.

"I know you do, sweetie," Winona said.

They kissing again. Meanwhile, May and her brother Max saw a plane as they are heading to Fortree City. "A plane?" Max said.

"Who would park their plane here? Let me see who's in it while you wait here, Max," May said. As she went inside, she gasped. She can't believe what she just saw. "Why...?" May said lowly. She went back outside with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong, May?" Max asked.

"Nothing, Max," May replied. It looked like she was going to cry. Now she and Max are heading straight to the city. She was one of the girls that liked Ash. But unfortunately for her, she can't share her feelings to him. She had no one to blame but herself for hiding it to him.

The End


End file.
